The Joining
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: Sonic and Blaze meet once again. But this time the disaster is much larger then they expected and they're going to need all the help they can get.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Just so you know in this story Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers if you want to know how they found out then read the prologue that I'm working on, called Family Secrets. All of the characters, except Ferona, belong to the genius minds of Sega, Nintendo, Insomniac Games and more.

It was a normal day in Green Hill Zone. Sonic as usual was running around enjoying life until he heard a giant explosion in the distance. He ran towards the smoke and when he arrived to the scene he saw something unexpected. He saw Blaze the Cat chasing Eggman who was in a giant robot. "Give me back the Jewelled Sceptre" She yelled "No way cat-girl, I have some huge plans for it" Eggman replied. Sonic move fast and grabbed the Sceptre out of the robot's hand "Yoink" "What! You blue rat give me back that Sceptre" Yelled the angry doctor "Sonic, perfect timing" said Blaze "Can't let you have all the fun" he replied. "Then let's take this thing apart" "Let's do it". The robot used its arm to try and crush the two heroes but they dodged the attack then Sonic used his ball form to cut through it. While the robot was distracted Blaze used her powers to melt the centre of the robot "Sonic it's all you!" she shouted. Sonic then used his homing attack to go through the weakened centre and break the robot in half.

"Whyyyyy meeeee!" Screamed Eggman as he was blown away. "Just like old times huh?" said Sonic "Yeah" said Blaze "So how-" "Sonic! Come in Sonic!" Tails's voice rang from Sonic's wrist communicator. It was a gadget crafted by the fox so they could keep in touch. "What's wrong Tails" "You need to come and see this" "I'm with Blaze, Tails" "Perfect. Bring her too" Sonic looked worried "What do you think is wrong?" Asked Blaze "I don't know but we should get there as soon as possible" "Ok, race ya". Sonic smiled this really was going to be like old times and even better Blaze was more sociable this time.

AN: Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Blaze hurried to Tail's lab. Scared of what disaster they will have to face now. When they got there they saw Tails talking to some people. A orange catlike creature, a small robot, a bald man with some sort of metallic thing on his back and a man with sunglasses. "Sonic good to see you" said Tails as he spotted his older brother figure "Good to see you too bro, what's going on" "Nothing good I tell you, but first let me introduce you. Sonic these are Ratchet, Clank, Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar they, like Blaze and you, are the heroes of their dimensions." "Nice to meet all of you, now Tails the reason why you called us is-" "Huh, oh right, come with me". The heroes followed the two tailed fox into the lab. Inside were some screens, on each screen was a planet. "Tails seriously what's going on" asked Sonic. "All our foes have teamed up to try and destroy our planets" "WHAT! Why! I thought they wanted to take over our worlds not destroy them." Yelled Sonic "Why are you yelling at me! How should I know what those morons are thinking? Anyway I know they are going to try making our planets crash into each other." "Okay how do we stop it?" "We can't" said Zeke "Say what! So we're completely fucked aren't we" yelled out an annoyed Cole. "The only thing we can do is combine our worlds" said Clank "Huh?" said a confused Ratchet "Look instead of our planets crushing each other they can combine into one world" explained Clank "It's actually quite simple, all you have to do is bring the Chaos emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Jeweled Scepter, Master Emerald, Clank's Scepter and a Ray Sphere to the room under the Master Emerald's Shrine and put them in the correct place" explained Tails "Wait why is that room there?" asked Sonic "It seems like Knuckles's people expected this to happen" replied Tails "Uuuhhh how?" "I don't know just get those things to the damn room already" "Alright, alright you don't have to be such a dick about it" "Zeke and I will remain here and monitor your progress." "Good luck brother and friends" said Zeke as he waved goodbye.

Real World

Dan: Right so you might be thinking "This story is a piece of shit" well I'm sorry I've been having a writer's block and this is the best I could come up with, also it's very rushed so-

Sarah (Dan's evil little sister): Hold on, you still haven't written my Totally Spies story yet.

Dan: Write it yourself ya lazy devil.

Sarah: How about no.

She then steals Dan's laptop and runs away.

Dan: Hey!

He runs after her and finally catches up to her at the edge of a cliff.

Sarah: Why do you care so much anyway no one likes your stories so why bother?

Dan finally has enough so he propels himself forward grabs Sarah and both of them fall of the cliff.

Sarah: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GONNA ACOMPLISH!

Dan: IF I DIE I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!

Sarah: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!

Dan: NEITHER DO YOU DIPSHIT!

To Be Continued.


End file.
